That Day
by Despicable Margo
Summary: That day when Corrine and Louis became parents. One cheesy one-shot.


Ookay, so um Keelykelly I just wanted to say that ...you have a story, "Barbie and the Three Musketeers 3". So do you remember Lorraine? Yeah, I kinda like took her in this story cause I think she's a really nice character and by the way, I didn't want to change your story by just placing another girl as Corrine and Louis' daughter that's why Lorraine, she will forever be their daughter. Everything that happens in the story, that's what's going to happen but I only wanted to add this chapter. Hope ya don't mind, okay? If you do, PM me I'll delete this story.

* * *

><p>The nine months pregnant Corrine quickly walked into the castle panting after another victory in her musketeer mission. Although she was in this state she didn't mind to be sword fighting outside neither did she feel a bit of anxiety that she had only half an hour before her baby was due.<p>

"Corrine! Oh My goodness!" The worried Louis quickly ran to his wife.

"Huh?" Corrine looked at both directions till she found her husband pacing forwards.

"Corrine, do you have any idea what time is it?"

"Um...2:23? Pm?" She nodded.

"Exactly!" he looked at the clock ticking on the wall. "You know you should be inside resting right now! It's not right for you be out like that!"

"Like... what?" Corrine rose an eyebrow.

"Oh Gosh! Never Mind!" He raked his dark brown hair with both of his hands.

"Louis, why are you acting like as if you are the one who needs to be in the delivery room in the next couple of minutes?"

"No I'm not!" He put an serious expression on his face. "Look, Corrine. I just want everything to be alright. I don't want both of you to get hurt. You need to be patient, take re-"

"I know!" He was cut off as Corrine snapped. "From the past nine months this is all I hear from you is this, 'Patience, Rest and all other sorts of things I need to do, _I should do! ' _" She rolled her eyes.

"But from today! Not anymore! I will be a mom!" She laughed happily and kissed him on the lips. "I'm so excited and...also a bit nervous!"

Louis smiled. "Everything will be alright darling. I promise." He took Corrine closer by the waist and pampered the pregnant belly.

"You know what, Louis? I bet you're gonna be the best father ever! And me...maybe I'll be the worst mom!" Corrine giggled as she put her hand on his.

"No you won't," he cupped her chin. "We will be a perfect, happy _royal _family, I promise."

"I guess, never thought this day would come!" Corrine sighed contendly.

"Any last words to your future child?" Corrine smirked.

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Louis nodded, "I don't know!"

"Come on Louis, spit it off!"

"Any will do."

"Please make a choice, quick! I think the final wish could come true!" Corrine pulled his elbow.

"Mm...how about a girl? A girl beautiful just like you" he cupped her cheeks and then touched her blonde hair which was tied up in two plaits. "And also has got blonde hair like you..."

"Oh really? What about the eyes?" Corrine looked at his brown eyes.

"Come on, Corrine ,stop it! I can't predict everything! "

"I know. It's just tha- Ow!" She yelped. It was time she'd get ready.

"Corrine, are you okay?!" Louis held her by the shoulders.

"Uggrh! I guess it's con- contraction! " She groaned.

"Oh My God, we are too late! You should be going now!"

"I guess!" She groaned as pain began to continue .

She was quickly taken inside by some maids and her final word to her husband ended from when the door was closed by the doctor.

Louis sighed at his last glimpse to his wife. "Oh lord. Please help her."

He walked away from the room and looked at the terrace windows with his hands locked at the back.

Then he further walked to the balcony and watched at the clouds.

He sighed sadly. "Mom, Dad. I-"

"This is a big day for me. I am going to be a father myself. I really wished you could be here with us. You left me when I was very young, all my life I was alone but today...I am finally going to have a real family. Please help me succeed in being the best father ever because Corrine trusts me and she, she's my world."

"I can do this! Can't I?" He took a deep breath and looked in the sky again. "I can! I can do this!"

Then he looked at the whole lot of France. "And also... I'll try to be a good king, it is my duty to keep my family and my subjects in peace, in happiness. That's what I'll do."

"I will!" he raised his arms and yelled loud.

"Your Highness? Whom are you talking to?" He was interrupted by one of his colleagues.

"Oh um..." he itched his head, then turned to him with a grim look, "What is it?"

"We need you to sit for a short time meeting. There is trouble at the northern part of France."

"Oh! That's bad news." Louis looked at both directions. It didn't bring him that much of concern cause what truly made him worried was Corrine.

"Let's go!" The two men walked to the throne room.

It was about 5 o' clock when everything turned out fine. The baby was born, Louis, who had finished his meeting rushed to see his wife.

He slowly opened the door in his bedroom. He sneaked inside quietly. Inside on the bed he found Corrine and the new born baby sleeping quietly.

Louis was amazed to see the two. He sat at a side of the bed and looked at the newly born. He thought of taking the baby in his lap but seeing the frustated and tired Corrine didn't make him feel like. What if the baby cried and woke her up.

But actually, something did cause the baby to wake up. A loud cry made Corrine wake up and Louis bet his lips.

Corrine drowsily opened her eyes and her as soon as she sat up she spotted Louis sitting , the baby in between.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't cry!" Corrine took the crying baby in her lap and pampered.

"Um, Corrine!" Louis dragged her shoulder.

"Oh hey, Louis! How's going?" She drearily continued to pamper her child and yawned.

"I guess you... are, What?! Louis! I can't believe it's actually you!" Now her voice sounded full of glee.

"Hi!"

Corrine quickly moved to him and gave him a one-armed hug. "Where were you?"

"Busy." He sadly nodded.

"Oh! It's okay. You are here now!"

"Corrine are you alright, I mean..."

"Oh yes. I am fine! At that time, I felt like it was the worst day of my life. But no more, I feel okay now and... Much better that I can see both of my dearest together! "

"I am really happy to see you too." Louis sobbed softly.

"Louis, why are you crying? This is such a happy moment!"

"I know, I know!" He took her another hand into his chest. "I was eagerly waiting for this day and today it has finally came! Thank goodness you both are alright!"

"Yeah..." Corrine sobbed as well as she wiped off a tear .

"Oh, Corrine. Please don't cry. It's not right for you to be in mental pressure at this stage."

"Mmhm." She wore a smile on her lips and took the baby in a suitable position so both could see.

"There she is, our daughter!" She sighed contendly.

" 'She'?! ; 'Daughter'?!" Louis happily smiled and rose an eyebrow.

"Yes! It's a girl! And also..." a mysterious grin appeared to her face as she took the blanket off her head, "With beautiful blonde hair! "

"Oh my gosh! She'stotally another you!" Louis smiled and took her in his lap.

"Oh be careful! " Corrine warned.

"Excuse me?! I guess it was you who should have been careful but not fighting at the eleventh hour!"

"Oh Gosh!" Corrine leaned back to her pillow with a thud.

Louis chuckled. "I guess your mommy is totally head over heels!" He said in a pampering, cheesy voice as he touched her tiny little hands.

"Stop making that weird voice! It's really annoying!" She punched his elbow.

"What are you talking about? This is the way you speak to babies! "

"Still..."

"So, what shall we do now?" Louis muttered.

"I don't know, the doctor said I should be in rest now. That is, I can't be walking now."

"There is no way you will! Besides, I want to spend some more time with my baby doll right now!" he grinned.

"Me too!"

"You know what, Louis? I can't figure out actually how babies are taken care of."

"Oh, don't worry! There is someone coming tomorrow to be right by your side!"

"Mom?"

"Yep!"

"That's so cool!"

"What do you think we'll name her?" Corrine looked at him as she took his elbow and leaned over.

"Mm, how about Corrine? "

"What?!"

"Yeah, she looks just like you! Blonde hair and icy blue eyes!"

"Well that's not my fault!" Corrine shook her head.

"I was just joking! How about Cleo?!"

" 'Cleo'?" Corrine looked with eyes full of boredom.

"Or Caitlin! Or C-"

"Louis! Name her something that starts with 'L'!"

" 'L'? I don't know maybe Laramie or Lilliana or ...how about, Lorraine?"

"Lorraine?!" Corrine's eyes glistened with amazement.

"Do you like it? It's got the 'L' and 'O' from my name and also double 'R' from your beautiful name, "Corrine!""

"It's beautiful! I love it!"

"Me too!" He kissed the baby's hand.

"Aw...Louis you are so cute and adorable!" Corrine nugded his shoulders.

"Not me, the baby is!"

"You know, her mouth still looks a lot like you!"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, maybe I think we can find it out after she's old enough."

"I guess so, I mean come on. I'm her dad! She should atleast posses some qualities of me!" He smiled.

"Well, what if she doesn't!?"

"Of course she will, my little Lorraine! "

The both chuckled as Lorraine yawned and fell asleep on his lap.

Louis wrapped her by the blanket carefully while Corrine watched in glee.

"Come on, let me take her to her cot!" she tried to take the baby in her arms.

"No, she's just fine here. Please let her stay with me now!" He pulled his arm away.

"But!"

"No buts! Corrine how can you be so rude!"

"I'm just saying what I-"

"You know what what, you'll probably wake her up!" He studied the sleeping baby on his lap.

"Oops! " Corrine bit her tongue.

The two watched the baby for some time, talked about her similarities and pampered her.

"I can't still believe I'm a dad now!" Louis studied his child.

"What's not to believe?!" Corrine pulled herself from the pillow and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing it's just that..."

"I know, you are just a bit ecstatic, eh?"

"I guess,"

"Hm..."

"Kiss Me, Louis!" Corrine pulled his collars to her face.

"Uh, Corrine. What is it?"

"Nothing, just kiss me!"

"Sure...!"

The kiss was quite long. It ended till five minutes. Maybe more,

"You know what? I don't mind kissing you infront of our little baby!" Louis chuckled.

"Yeah, cause she's little now! But we can't infront of her when she's a lot more older!"

"Did you accidentally ever see your parents do this?" Corrine smirked.

"A lot! They freaked whenever they saw me in front!" They both laughed.

"They loved each other like crazy!"

"Mine too! But unfortunately..." Corrine looked down sadly.

"I am sorry!"

"I wish all of our parents could have been with us today, then it wouldn't have been a lonely celebration among just you and me!" She looked at the sleeping baby and stroked her hair.

"I wished it too!" He pulled her to his arms and put his head on her.

"Louis, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, even more! I think we three can live happily ever after and after!"

"We will! Every time you kiss me, hug me, pamper me, I feel I am in the most happiest place on earth."

"Same..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! It's over. So yeah, one more story. It's cheesy! :p<strong>

**Review?! Plz...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now it's 10:55 pm and I am listening to Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'. **

**Oh, and by the way, let me tell you that The Story I intended to do He and She are L+C, it's actually a fucking lie cause I'll be doing one-shot, one story. It's better this way. **

**Oh! Now it starts Katy Perry's 'Legendary Lovers' !**

**Bye,**

**Margo! **

**25/01/15. **


End file.
